


【幼帝二世】此在-白茶狗凍

by koorikawa



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25435978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa/pseuds/koorikawa
Relationships: Alexander | Rider/Waver Velvet, Alexander | Rider/Zhuge Kongming | Caster





	【幼帝二世】此在-白茶狗凍

【幼帝二世】此在-白茶狗凍

  * 


#  [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)

[](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/)  
关于我   


wb：纯情的狗凍  
仓库：https://archiveofourown.org/users/koorikawa

  
关于  


##  [【幼帝二世】此在](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/post/1cb27c71_f899f8f)

  
  
亚历山大站在拐角处，他听见浴室的门打开，有人趿拉着潮湿的拖鞋匆匆走了出来。   
他轻轻向外走出一步。埃尔梅罗二世的脚步透露着疲惫，他一定一心想着倒在床上闷头大睡。他连身上的水珠都没有擦干，白色的T恤背上散落着灰色的水渍。乌黑的发丝潮湿透了，发尖向下滴着水，一綹头发别扭地黏在他的皮肤上，半截夹杂衣领里。   
这样睡觉第二天可是会头痛的。亚历山大想把贴在他背上的头发弄出来，好好吹干，梳理得整齐清爽。可是他不会这么做。   
他真的还在生气。亚历山大想，这还是第一次，他没有回来我这里。这次战斗不只是普通的小打小闹，他去了这么多天，而且境况一度那么凶险。   
亚历山大日日向医生打听战况，医生不像他的老师那样顾虑重重，战场上发生了什么，出现了什么人，他都听说了。   
“别太担心，他会平安回来的。”恐怕是他的忧虑太过明显了，医生温和地笑着说道，“等他回来了，可要把误会解开啊。”   
有什么误会？即使在不安积累到了极致，亚历山大还是执拗地觉得自己的判断没错。   
要不然他怎么会露出那样的表情，亚历山大回想他们争吵的那日。   
他早就想去那极东之地，埃尔梅罗怎么会不知道，但他竟然极力劝阻，最后连御主也被说服了。   
亚历山大此前从未用这样大的音量对他说话。他大声的质问，为什么不让我去。   
有比你更适合这次任务的从者，现在的配置与那片土地相性最佳，能将损害的可能性控制在最低限度，我觉得这样的处理比较合适。   
他在说谎，他只有说谎时才絮絮叨叨解释这么多。亚历山大忍不住生气。他知道那里有什么，所有人都知道。   
你知道我为什么想去。   
这件事不是由我决定的，即使我有决定权也会选择最快达到目的的方式。   
甚至他皱一皱眉就能让御主发出不确定的询问，亚历山大第一次知道埃尔梅罗二世竟也精通睁着眼睛说瞎话的技能。   
您应该知道该做什么，这样的关键时刻，任性妄为不是王者所为。   
或许是我任性。亚历山大有自觉，但谁能说他自己就没有私心。王者，亏他说的出来，他是真的不知道了，到底谁才是他的王。   
“你不想让我见他。”   
亚历山大不作问询，而是断定。果不其然他哑口无言，嘴巴张开却又合上，他叹气，他为何而叹息呢。   
  
第二天清晨他们就出发了，埃尔梅罗没来向他告别。他赌气不去送行，没几分钟就开始后悔。他们平日里从不会这样分离，亚历山大总会提前将他唤醒，在他睡眼朦胧时为他梳好头发，然后亲吻他。   
这哪里算什么争吵，冷静下来之后，亚历山大只觉得好笑。别说与酒桌上摔杯拔剑的粗卤男人相比，甚至他和他保姆的争执都比这激烈。他太柔软了，亚历山大只能像一头扎在云里。他从不知道如何击打这样的事物。更何况亚历山大并不是想伤害他，他只是想将他抓在手里。   
  
亚历山大磨磨蹭蹭，远远见埃尔梅罗回了房间。等他走到那扇门前，他的拖鞋留下的水渍都快干透了。他屏息听着门内的动静，很安静，他或许睡下了。   
那我还是回去吧。他转身走了脚步，却又不死心的回来。可要他敲门，他却觉得格外艰难。他向来难以入睡，不要打扰他了。但他即刻察觉这借口拙劣地可笑。   
原来犹豫是这种感觉，好像心脏由蛛丝连缀，旋在腹中颤抖摇晃。   
他那个时候也是这样吗？埃尔梅罗二世应召唤来到迦勒底的初日，那天夜晚亚历山大的门口脚步声逡巡不去。   
他什么时候才能敲响这扇门？亚历山大数了数他远去又折返的次数，在他再次靠近时将门“唰”地打开。他是有些恶作剧的意图，谁知道男人错愕的表情片刻就如同薄雪般融化蒸发，稍稍残留着些难言的意味，亚历山大不能读懂。   
他笑着招手让他进来，他对生人也一向礼貌，更何况这男人身上有他喜欢的气息。他虽然隐约知道，这男人与他自己之间有某种游丝般的联系，可是男人宣称是他未来的臣子时，亚历山大确实感到了惊讶。   
但他并非惊讶于字句批凑出的内容，而是言说者的表情。亚历山大俯视着单膝跪于地上的男人，他坦荡地仰起面庞，紧皱的眉头间看不见喜悦，但颤抖的嘴唇与不稳的声音无一不透露着他的激动。他似乎既因渴望而冲动，又因不明的缘由而羞耻。他本性中有奔流腾泻万里，却又被生生拦截，笼上涓涓细流的幻影。这相反的力量竟没有将他撕裂，反而奇妙地调和在一起。   
亚历山大想，自己应该做些什么，推他一把，或是使他远离他的本性。然后他向男人伸出手去，“我知道你，韦伯·维尔维特。”   
他没有说谎，他确实保有关于韦伯·维尔维特的知识，虽然并非他的经验。但谁在意这样细小的区分？反正他成功了，男人身上的冰层被打破，平衡如积木般崩落。   
他脸上徐徐绽开的，泪与笑混合的表情，亚历山大那时并未完全理解。他甚至无意探寻。他吐出“韦伯·维尔维特”，这几个字对他而言只是字母的排列，他知道自己的口吻实际有多冷漠。   
但谁会知道现在？他念这名字，还有与之同义的别称，有多少次了？他呼唤过他多少次了？他自己也没有想到，只是如此短促的音节，怎么会日益凝结这样多的热情。他甚至怀疑有火种散在他五脏六腑中，不将这团团火焰从口中吐出，他无疑会被烧灼死去。然后它们就变成了一个名字，一个指称，从他口中滚落，他舌尖疼痛，却又喜悦。   
他很快后悔了，对他当初的诡辩，那个看起来无足轻重的小把戏。他竟为自己设下这样的陷阱，还沾沾自喜。他努力过，但他如何也不能将那知识变作经验。他眼前迷雾重重，连自己的未来都看不清，连自己的未来都成为不了。   
那么，那么，他的爱人注视着的，难道真的是他吗？还是在他身后印在遥远彼方的影子？   
他无意令诡辩真的变成谎言，贴近他的胸口时，亚历山大向他坦白自己的记忆。他倒像是早已知晓，一下又一下轻柔地梳理他的头发。   
也许他并非不在意。也许他就要离开了。从我这里。亚历山大反复地想。可是他本来就并非一个附庸，不然亚历山大不会爱，难道他会为没有灵魂的死物驻足？可是他怎么渐渐生出这样的想法，想将他融进骨血里，以至于再没有什么分别才最好。   
厄洛斯使人发狂，但却又未将他完全的神智剥离。他知道自己不会这样做。   
他遇见过很多难解的谜题，但从未被难住。解不开的绳结就将其斩断，行进前方的障碍就将其踏平，他不曾犹豫。可是如果挡在面前的是自己呢，是一个更为庞大的梦想呢？   
  
亚历山大第四次折返，走到门前忽然想到，他为什么要穿这一件衣服呢？像是在纪念，回味，或是暗示。同一件衣服亚历山大也得到一件，对他而言尺寸稍稍大了一些。他们曾经穿着一样的衣服，展开电子屏幕上的厮杀，那一次他输的很惨，那之后的每一次他都输的很惨。   
他那天第一次穿上那件衣服，感到莫名的喜悦，他从未想过自己会感到如此卑小的喜悦。那像是一种象征，具象地，坚实地将他们连结在一起。他后来才知道，这最初也许并不是为他而准备的。   
不行，不行。难道他这次也要输吗？他可以输给埃尔梅罗二世，他不在乎。可是别人？他不会，绝不会，输给别的什么人，更别说是他自己。   
他身上流着英雄与神明的血液，奔流之时激荡起的都是金石之音，更何况他的未来都已注定，他必定会成为征服的霸王。谁还能阻碍他？凭什么他要退缩？要他沉默？不行，他不能，他要踏出去，呼唤他，即使是掠夺，他也必须……!   
门突然打开，亚历山大猛然退后一步。埃尔梅罗二世站在门后，他的头发还是潮湿的，沉静地贴在他的皮肤上。他的视线也是冷静的，亚历山大感觉体内的火焰正逐渐凉去。他捏了捏拳头，像是能用力从喉咙里挤出话来，但最终却也只有灼热不安的呼吸。   
“我打算睡觉，听见脚步声。”   
亚历山大看着他不说话。   
他听见埃尔梅罗叹息了一声，又听见他说：“我的头发不太容易弄干，你能帮我吗？”   
他终于能动了，从不知所措的牢笼中。他点了点，像担心反悔似的，立刻走上前去抓住他的手。埃尔梅罗看了他一眼，但没有拒绝。   
  
他坐在圆凳上，放松的背部微微弯曲。亚历山大站到他身后，伸出双手撩起垂落在他两颊的头发，顺着耳廓将其笼在脖颈之后。他尽量不去接触他的皮肤，他的手有些发抖，他不想让他知道这件事。   
他的头发已经没那么潮湿了，很快就会变得干燥，在那之后他会说什么呢？吹风机中徐徐吐出的热风如同雷鸣，这倒变得像是他的宽赦一般了。   
“亚历山大。”   
埃尔梅罗突然说话了。   
“等一等，你的头发还没有干透。”等一等，再等一等吧。   
他却执拗地转过脸来，皱着眉头拿走他手中的吹风机。   
“你知道我不是真的要你做这件事。”   
“我知道，但是……”说到一半他又不愿说下去了，亚历山大收回手去。   
“你见到他了。”亚历山大突兀地发问，他知道发生了什么。   
埃尔梅罗却不回答，反而自顾自地说起来。   
“我要向你道歉，你的想法是对的，我确实不希望你们相见，虽然这也有战略上的考量。”   
“从目前的例子来看，以不同时期的状态被召唤出来的从者们，彼此间的关系都非常恶劣，甚至到‘自相残杀’的地步。没有足够的资料证明这一趋向是个人的还是普遍的，但既然存在这样的可能性，那么在战场上无疑要将这样的不稳定因素。”   
“这是诉诸理性的结论，但是我确实也有私心。”   
埃尔梅罗微微移开了视线，他犹豫了片刻，还是转过头来，直视着亚历山大的眼睛。   
“从其他从者的例子看，未来的状态偏离了过去的期望，过去与未来之间处于一种对峙之中，我认为这是他们之间矛盾的根源。但是我也无法确认，是否这样一种对峙是本源性的，还是说只是出于个别的案例中。”   
“所以我不能让你去冒险，亚历山大。”   
他的眼中闪烁起微明的火焰，语调也变得激烈。   
“我非常清楚，你的未来回应了你的期望，那无疑是你不断追求的，你的梦想的实现。虽然并不是百分之百，但无论如何他不会与你两相对立。但如果这种矛盾与本人的意志无关，不管怎样都会出现的话，那么只能阻止你们接触。”   
“我绝对不能让你厌恶你的未来，如果你否定了他，也就否定了你自己。我不能够容忍，亚历山大。”   
“亚历山大，你一定会成为他，你本身就是他，你会极尽世界的边界，无死的光荣会披挂在你的肩头。”   
亚历山大感到有些恍惚，他燃着烈火的话语似乎也染到他的身上，他感觉后脑发热。可是，可是……   
“所有人几乎都是这样认为的，亚历山大，不过，你怎么想呢？”   
他的话语陡然冷静下来，好像刚才的激昂只是做戏。亚历山大不太明白，他感到混乱。   
“你怎么想？”埃尔梅罗严厉地追问，亚历山大突然知道这种熟悉感来自何处，他是在上课，引导他，令他解开疑惑。   
他必须认真地作答，学生不愿意让老师失望。   
“我……我是不能的。”   
这些话日日翻滚在他的脑海里，滚烫地沸腾，轰鸣着在他体内冲撞。   
“我不能成为他，成为我注定的未来，成为姓名被各种语言言说的王者。”   
“我是…我是一个残影，一个碎片，从此时向后的一切，都是空的。”   
“并没有被许诺下的命运、未来，我已经被凝固了，我不会再成为什么。”   
“我不会…我不会是伊斯坎达尔。”   
他吐出了最后一个字，可他的呼吸依旧在言说着。他比战斗归来还疲惫，好像将内里的所有力量都搜刮干净。他说出了自己的一切，那些深藏的忧虑与恐惧，他将脆弱的脖颈与柔软的腹部袒露，等待着被利爪尖齿撕破。   
“你的回答接近满分了，亚历山大。”   
“正如你所说的，你不会成为伊斯坎达尔。”   
他的尖牙贴了上来，亚历山大甚至有些颤抖，但这并不是恐惧，悲伤的成分要更多。   
“从你被召唤至此的那一刻起，你作为征服王的未来就消失了，人们口中的‘注定’是彻头彻尾的幻影和谎言。”   
“既然连未来都不存在，那你要怎么成为你的未来，使其实现？这必定是徒劳的。”   
他说不出话，但也不觉得疼痛，他感觉自己正渐渐变成空洞的躯壳。   
“可是，你并不是一个残影或碎片。”   
“亚历山大，”埃尔梅罗抓住他的手腕，“正因为你的未来已经不再存在，所以不再是通往结局的一个过程，你不是光荣的前章或附属。”   
“你是完整的，你甚至更是你了。”   
亚历山大感到从埃尔梅罗手心传来的热度，以及他掌心的薄汗。仔细看的话，他的额头上也有细细的汗水，他或许并不是从容，或是冷漠的。   
力量正一点一点的回到他的身体里，来自埃尔梅罗的手中，来自他的话语里。   
“那么…我…”   
“你只需要是你。”   
埃尔梅罗柔和地说到，他松开紧握着亚历山大的手，绕过他的肩膀，轻拍他的背部。   
“那这里只有我们了。”   
亚历山大不敢确定，他贴着埃尔梅罗的耳朵，声音藏在喉咙里。   
“是的，只有我们。”   
他露出脖颈与腹部，却被轻柔地舔拭。尖利的疼痛便不会再来。   
  
End   
  


  
2017/05/08  


  
热度 103  
评论 2

[幼帝二世](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/%E5%B9%BC%E5%B8%9D%E4%BA%8C%E4%B8%96)

[fgo](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/tag/fgo)

  


  


评论(2)

热度(103)

  1. [](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) [光总的锅](https://jingzhe624.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  2. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  3. [](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) [六游](https://2445406809.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) [萧何楼](https://xiaohelou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://74802977.lofter.com/) [👂](https://74802977.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://shiliujiadeerguniang.lofter.com/) [陈克然](https://shiliujiadeerguniang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  7. [](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) [白鱼入粥](https://bmyky.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://onenight--tisen.lofter.com/) [不夜城](https://onenight--tisen.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) [湖心亭看雪](https://huxintingkanxue397.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://wangnan719.lofter.com/) [明日之杭。](https://wangnan719.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://feilisi.lofter.com/) [菲利斯](https://feilisi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://htsmw.lofter.com/) [kittyPLANET](https://htsmw.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://muchairzi.lofter.com/) [苦味之黑](https://muchairzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://leprapear.lofter.com/) [废狸](https://leprapear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/) [radise](https://yifangzhizuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://corocat.lofter.com/) [雲軒_洛水畔](https://corocat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) [有大范围降温天气](https://quinn-d.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) [汁斯坦](https://acupofjuice.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) [海上升明日](https://zongranyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://lz8525.lofter.com/) [绮波](https://lz8525.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/) [磬弦](https://chengbenliang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) [我的星星](https://avalon387.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  23. [](https://yuparu.lofter.com/) [黒神和瀬](https://yuparu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://xuezangqiyue.lofter.com/) [梭子蟹梭子蟹](https://xuezangqiyue.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  25. [](https://xuezangqiyue.lofter.com/) [梭子蟹梭子蟹](https://xuezangqiyue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://tuobeitudinglidaye.lofter.com/) [英俊挺拔李小哥](https://tuobeitudinglidaye.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://wangduanliunian.lofter.com/) [星星总会亮的](https://wangduanliunian.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://wangduanliunian.lofter.com/) [星星总会亮的](https://wangduanliunian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  29. [](https://couchya.lofter.com/) [吹过回廊之风](https://couchya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://alie4816.lofter.com/) [呤叮咚](https://alie4816.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://orange250.lofter.com/) [橙子🍊](https://orange250.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://qinggenglengfeng.lofter.com/) [花花咕](https://qinggenglengfeng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://cvbn1995.lofter.com/) [小秘密](https://cvbn1995.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://starybird.lofter.com/) [长满草的荒野](https://starybird.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://just1well.lofter.com/) [夢中參拜朱衣神](https://just1well.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://jojody.lofter.com/) [銀君](https://jojody.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://ononobhark.lofter.com/) [汪汪叫](https://ononobhark.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://dangdejiebanren840.lofter.com/) [呀](https://dangdejiebanren840.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  39. [](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) [大舅保护协会成员](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  40. [](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) [大舅保护协会成员](https://saicinsiji.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://65429034.lofter.com/) [。](https://65429034.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://strayer-wonderland.lofter.com/) [迷失者的虚假仙境](https://strayer-wonderland.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://2765129166.lofter.com/) [Haruto](https://2765129166.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://qq116518247105.lofter.com/) [沉昼](https://qq116518247105.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  45. [](https://sreason29.lofter.com/) [雲生結海樓。](https://sreason29.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://kumaxbear.lofter.com/) [脸黑手非](https://kumaxbear.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://djydxjz.lofter.com/) [呵呵](https://djydxjz.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://chilly2360.lofter.com/) [涼柚](https://chilly2360.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://luan-hua.lofter.com/) [乱码君](https://luan-hua.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://aliceandjoker.lofter.com/) [Creatrier](https://aliceandjoker.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. 加载中...
  52. 查看更多






© [白茶狗凍](https://namonakihito.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
